


Pillows

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [29]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Faybelle and Cerise made each other feel safe.
Relationships: Cerise Hood/Faybelle Thorn
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 6





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! And this is the last one!!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 29 - Pillows

Faybelle had found out about Cerise’s pointy ears and sharp teeth one day while they were building a pillow fort together that had quickly turned into a pillow fight. A well-placed hit had knocked Cerise’s hood back, and she couldn’t get it back on quickly enough. She’d expected Faybelle to mock her, to tell the whole school and get her kicked out. But she didn’t. Instead, Faybelle had reached over and put her hood back up, stroking her cheek and nodding in shared secrecy. And that was the day when Cerise had discovered that Faybelle wasn’t as bad as she let on.

Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but hey, nothing was. Sometimes they fought, or wouldn’t talk to each other for a few days. The two were both headstrong, and they both had their own secrets to hide. But neither ever used their hidden knowledge as leverage against one another. They had mutual respect, trust, and love, something Cerise had never expected to find.

They would make up over shared breakfasts, small gifts, or even just a playful nudge in the hallway, and then they were inseparable. Cerise took Faybelle to meet her parents, and they were surprised but proud. Faybelle shirked away at telling her mother that she was dating a damsel, so they avoided her house, but it was ok. They had each other, and that was all that mattered. 

When Faybelle stroked Cerise’s cheek, or took her hand during class, everything in the world was alright. She felt safe, and loved, and good. Faybelle and Cerise made one another feel better about their place in the world. Which, really, was all that either of them could have ever wanted.


End file.
